


Season 4

by WillowFox



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFox/pseuds/WillowFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I finished watching season 3 and I was like, there is no way I'm waiting an entire year for this story to continue. So here's my season four in which whatever I feel like should happen will happen. There will be language but no graphic violence or sex, but I hope someone enjoys it. :) (Season 3 spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alex: Gerber to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This starts right at the end of the scene where it looks like Alex is going to die. Please let me know if you like it! I could use a lot of encouragement to keep writing XD

Alex stared at Aydin, feeling tears well up in her eyes with fear. “You don’t have to do this,” she said.

“Yeah, I do,” he said, chewing on a toothpick. He reached behind him for a gun, as Alex looked around desperately for something to protect herself with. The shovels were locked up, though, so all she had was a broom. She gripped it tightly, trying not to think about Piper finding her body. Fuck Piper. She had a new girlfriend anyway. 

Aydin pointed the gun at her, and Alex found herself closing her eyes rather than trying to get away or use her broom to attack him. What was she doing? Had she given up on life? 

The door opened. “Woah!” yelled the guard. “You can’t have a gun in here-”

Bang - Aydin whirled around at the guard behind him - bang - he ran out the door. 

Alex felt a searing pain in her shoulder as she fell backwards into the glass wall behind her. Her head burst like an exploding star where it hit the glass, and she hit the ground. Waves of pain went through her. She heard people running toward the room and dimly thought, shouldn’t I be dead by now?

“Oh god,” said a voice. It was Gerber baby, of course. Alex groaned in pain. “Oh god oh god,” he said again. “Are you alive? I’m going to- I’m going to-” he ran out the door. 

Alex tried to take deep breaths and stop shaking. The shaking was making the pain worse. But she wasn’t dead yet. Cautiously, Alex raised her right hand and tried to touch her left shoulder, as if to see if it was still there. It was sticky with blood, but Aydin had missed her heart, and apparently any vital organs. Did he miss because he was surprised by the guard entering behind him? Or had he missed intentionally? He was right. He had to kill her, or Kubra would kill him. What was his plan? Kubra would find out if she was still alive. If this didn’t work, he would just keep sending people. Alex almost wished he hadn’t missed.

The door banged open again as Gerber baby came back with someone else. “Alex!” said Piper. Alex closed her eyes. When she opened them, Piper’s face was about three inches away. “You’re going to be okay. Stay with us, Alex.”

“I’m fine, Piper,” Alex croaked. She coughed to try to bring her voice back to normal, but her breath was still shaky. She hated feeling this weak and vulnerable. “What, are you the only person Gerber could find?”

“Gerber?” he said, confused. 

“Everyone’s gone,” said Piper. “I’m not sure what happened but it sounded like people might have escaped. Something about the fence. I was inside, um..”

“Saying your farewells to your girlfriend?” asked Alex, almost viciously. 

“...Yeah,” said Piper, smiling a bit. “She’s going to Max.”

“What? Why?”

“All the contraband in the building was found in her bunk.”

“Um, guys, shouldn’t we do something?” Gerber baby asked. “Like this guard over here is dead - who did this?”

Alex looked at Piper, torn between wanting to say ‘I told you so’ and wanting to cry. Piper gently stroked the side of her face. That was it. The tears welled up. 

“I’ll go find someone,” said Piper, but Alex grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t leave me,” she whispered, barely audible. Piper hesitated, then sat down, holding her hand and gently stroking it. 

“Alright Gerber, go find people, and actually bring some medical help this time. I don’t care how many prisoners are escaping or the world’s ending.”

“Why do you keep calling me Gerber!?” he asked, but Piper and Alex didn’t answer, and he gave up and left. 

Alex closed her eyes again, almost wanting to black out so she wouldn’t have to deal with the pain anymore. She opened her eyes again and found Piper’s eyes staring back at her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you before,” said Piper. “I shouldn’t have laughed at you.”

“Well you were right about Lolly,” said Alex. “So um…” she felt the corner of her mouth turn up, as much as she tried not to smile. “What happened with Stella?”

“She stole my money.”

“Oh,” said Alex, trying to laugh and then stopping when it made her shoulder and her head hurt even more. “So now what?”

Piper leaned down and kissed her on the nose. Despite the pain, Alex smiled. “I missed you.”


	2. Suzanne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion (and because I write a lot more flash-fiction than longer fiction) I think I'll be uploading lots of short chapters which will change which character the viewpoint is from.

Suzanne was sitting on the beach, idly wondering why no one had come to take them back to prison or send them to the SHU. Maureen was sitting about a foot away, but casually shifted a little bit closer. Suzanne peered at her out of the corner of her eye, not moving her head. 

“Hi,” said Maureen.

“Hi,” said Suzanne, sneaking a better peek at her. Maureen smiled. “So um…” mumbled Suzanne, “about the turtle, you didn’t…?”

“No, but… it’s okay,” said Maureen. “And I’m sorry about - if you didn’t want to, you know, the broom closet…”

“Yeah,” said Suzanne. There was a long moment of silence before she continued, “It’s just that I never… I didn’t know how to do it and I was worried I couldn’t do it right.”

“Oh!” said Maureen. “I thought maybe you didn’t like me, and I was so embarrassed - but um, you know I haven’t ever… either.”

As Suzanne took in those words, her eyes lit up as she began to smile. “So you mean, we could be beginners… together?”

Maureen nodded, smiling.

“I would like that,” said Suzanne. “I’d like that a lot.” She looked Maureen in the eyes for the first time in their conversation and, daring as her heart sped up, leaned forward and planted a kiss on Maureen’s soft cheek.


	3. Bennett

When Bennett had visited Cesar, he had realized that he couldn’t be a part of this. This was where Daya came from. He couldn’t raise her baby on his own - he’d go to jail if they realized it was his. Not only that, but being around all the children made him realize he didn’t have the slightest clue how to raise a baby. Maybe it would be better if he just walked away and let this happen as if he had never been a part of it, no matter how much he loved Daya. 

But when he saw Cesar pull the gun on his own child, Bennett knew that a child of his couldn’t grow up here. And that meant he had to become someone else. 

It was a hard decision leaving the crib at the side of the road. That had been Daya’s crib, too. But he couldn’t have any connection with Cesar if he were to disappear, and he couldn’t take the crib back. What would he say, “I don’t want your dirty crib and I’m going to buy a nicer one with money I don’t have yet”?

This had been months ago. Since then, Bennett had worked to erase his links with the Litchfield prison. He had gotten a new job - two new jobs, even, and had been putting together a nursery for the baby. But how to get a message to Daya? He couldn’t go to the prison, and he knew there were people looking for Cesar.

What he didn’t know was that the baby had already been born. He didn’t know that until it was too late. He knew he had to help, though. He had to find that baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reading up on how adoption works but could use advice if anyone knows the logistics for how Bennett could acquire Daya's daughter!


	4. Piper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta reader so I apologize for any errors, especially if I didn't catch any places where I accidentally swapped characters' names. XD Enjoy!

Gerber hadn’t come back with help. Piper didn’t know how long it had been, but blood was still draining from Alex’s shoulder, despite Piper pressing her beige over shirt to the wound. She kept talking to Alex, but Alex seemed to be fading.

“Do you think you can walk?” Piper asked. “We need to get you some help, and I am not leaving you here on your own.” She watched Alex’s face for some sign that she understood, and slowly, Alex’s eyes made their way up to meet Piper’s.

“I love you,” whispered Alex.

“Okay no, we’re getting you medical help. Come on.” Still pressing the crumpled-up T-shirt to the bullet wound in Alex’s left shoulder, Piper moved to Alex’s other side to support her under her right shoulder. “Come on, you can do this,” she said. She heard the slightest whimper from Alex as she struggled to stand up. “See? You’re doing fine. Let’s just get you inside, okay?” Piper said.

Piper tried not to look at the dead guard on the ground. He was one of the newer ones; she didn’t even know his name. Carefully, she guided Alex around him so that neither of them would trip. Once they got out the door, the walk back to the main building had never seemed so far. Piper could see where a section of the fence was missing, and the yard was deserted. Where were the guards?

When they got inside, even the halls were deserted. “Hello?” called Piper. “Is anyone here?” The only staff she found still in the building was Healy. She practically kicked open his door. 

“Chapman!” he yelled in surprise. “What’s-”

“We need medical help. Alex has been shot.” 

Wordlessly, Healy began to make phone calls. Piper sat on the floor with Alex, stroking her hair as Alex nestled her head in Piper’s shoulder and sniffled. “It’s going to be okay Alex,” Piper assured her again. It was killing her that these words were all she had to offer Alex; that there was nothing she could do to ease the pain. All this time she had been laughing at Alex, cheating on Alex, calling her ‘annoying,’ and this is where they had ended up. She was a lousy girlfriend - or whatever they were now. 

It was only a few minutes before the medical team arrived with a stretcher to carry Alex away on. As soon as they moved her away from Piper, her breathing sped up and her eyes got wide in panic. She didn’t seem to be comprehending what was going on. Piper leapt up and grabbed her hand, and Alex started to calm down.

“You have to let me go with her,” said Piper.

“Okay whatever, just hurry up. She could go into shock from the blood loss any moment now.” 

They were taken in an ambulance to a nearby hospital that would be more adept at addressing gunshot wounds. As Alex slipped further and further away from the real world, Piper’s world became a blur of fear. Time passed slowly and quickly at the same time; seconds like hours and hours like minutes. She had to wait outside while they performed surgery on Alex, but by that point Alex wasn’t even aware of Piper anyway. Piper had offered her blood, but they said they didn’t need it and they didn’t have time to check what kind she was anyway. Also the staff wasn’t sure on the laws regarding collecting blood from prisoners. They left several nurses to guard Piper until the guards at the prison could be reached. This struck Piper as odd, since Litchfield had hired so many new guards recently, but she didn’t have the energy to really think about it. 

At some point, she might have dozed off or simply let her mind wander and was jolted back into reality when a doctor told her she could go in. She stood up and a nurse led her to a room where Alex seemed to be peacefully sleeping, although hooked up to various things around her bed. Piper curled up in the chair beside Alex’s bed and watched her breathe. 

“She should wake up within the next couple of hours,” said the nurse who had lead her to the room. “We’re going to lock the door from the outside, so just knock on the door if you need anything. We still haven’t heard anything from Litchfield. Do you know anything about that?”

Piper shook her head, not really taking in what the nurse was saying to her. 

“Well, we’ll keep calling,” he said, closing the door and locking it with a click before he walked away. Piper idly wondered why the door locked from the outside in the first place, and how legal that was. Were they in a special facility? She reached out and touched Alex’s hair again, running her finger down it as softly as she could, thinking about the past and future what her life would be like without Alex in it. She knew she was being dramatic, but it really didn’t sound like a life she wanted to live. 

Hours passed slowly now, as Piper watched Alex’s steady breathing and listened to the beeping of the monitors. Finally, Alex’s eyes started to crack open. Piper continued to run her fingers down Alex’s hair, as if that would somehow help her, and slowly Alex’s eyes focused on Piper. Neither of them spoke for a long time. 

Finally, Alex said, “So am I bullet-free? Or is this heaven?”

Piper felt her lower lip tremble as she tried to think of a response, and though she tried to stop it, a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“I’m gonna guess this isn’t heaven. Heavenly Piper probably has mascara she can’t mess up,” Alex made an attempt at a smile.

Piper felt a wave of tears fall down her face like a waterfall. “Alex I’m-” She looked down in shame. 

Alex reached out her arm and took Piper’s hand, gently rubbing it with her hand. She sighed.

“I’m so sorry,” Piper said. “I-I laughed at you, and called you annoying, and I-Stella- and I… I suck.”

Alex laughed, pulling Piper’s hand closer. “I know,” she said. “But somehow I love you anyway. I’m just so heavenly and angelic like that. I’m an angel now, Piper. I’m holey.”

Piper had to smile at her terrible joke. But then she remembered her thoughts from earlier and shed another tear. “Alex I… I know I keep messing this up. I’m a shitty girlfriend but I love you and I couldn’t get through this… life thing, without you. I can’t lose you. And you’re right about the panty business. I got so caught up in it, not even thinking about what I could lose. I’m quitting. I can’t risk my time with you for some cash.” 

Alex smiled and kissed Piper’s hand that she held captive. 

“Alex… will you have me back as your girlfriend?” whispered Piper.

Alex hesitated, and Piper felt her heart drop. Another tear spilled from her left eye, and she felt her face turn red in embarrassment. 

“I will,” said Alex, “but with a condition.” She looked up and met Piper’s eyes. “I need you to be there for me when I need you.” Her voice broke. “I need you when I was having a breakdown and you laughed at me and that… That, Piper, was almost as bad as the time you left when my mother died.”

Piper looked down at the hand Alex still held, feeling regret welling up inside of her, but she pushed it down. She couldn’t do anything about the mistakes she’d made before; all she could do was move forward. She looked back up at Alex. “I will never leave you,” she said solemnly. “I will always be there for you. I love you more than words can say.”

Alex smiled. “I love you too. Come here,” she patted the sliver of hospital bed beside her. Carefully, Piper climbed in and snuggled up beside her. “We should do this more often,” said Alex. “Snuggling is kind of nice.”

“We will,” promised Piper. She planted a kiss on the back of Alex’s neck and listened to Alex’s steady breathing as they dozed off together.


	5. Soso

The officers and guards had asked who had instigated the “escape,” but when no one spoke up, they decided it would be easier to escort everyone back to prison rather than try to put them all in the SHU. 

Brook was holding Poussey’s hand and felt like all of her was glowing. She saw Healy frowning at their joined hands but he smiled when he met her eyes. Maybe he really was happy to see that she was happy. 

“Am I glowing?” she asked Poussey.

“Yeah, all angelic-like,” said Poussey. Brook smiled and walked closer to Poussey.

As she walked back into the building, Brook gasped. All the cubes were filled with bunkbeds. Caputo was there, watching them come in. “Your bedding assignments are on the sheet on the wall by the office,” he said. Everyone clambered over to see. Brook and Poussey were two of the first to reach the sheet.

Brook squealed and jumped up and down. Poussey and she were in the same cube. She didn’t recognize the other two names, though. At least, not at first. Then she started thinking about one of the names, ‘Georgiana Handel.’ Georgiana… Could that be her friend George? She wasn’t sure what George’s last name was; they had met at several rallies and protests.

Brook and Poussey walked back to find their cube. Sure enough, Brook’s old friend George was there, taking up one of the bottom bunks. The fourth roommate hadn’t arrived yet.

“Alright, we’re taking this bed. Brook do you want top or bottom?” asked Poussey with a straight face, before giggling.

Brook felt her face turn bright red as George turned around at the sound of her name. “Brook?” said George. “You look so different, but I’m so excited you’re here! It’ll be like a sleepover!”

“...Yeah,” said Brook. “Exactly like a sleepover.” But she gave George a little smile. As naive as she was, it was nice to have someone expressing an interest in being friends with her.


	6. Nicky

Max felt like the SHU. Nicky had been there for weeks, but there were strictly two inmates assigned to a cell and as the newest inmate in a total odd number, Nicki was alone. Her cell was small, with only room for a bunk bed, a desk, a chair, a toilet, and a sink. All the furniture was bolted to the floor. There were also thin mattresses on the metal ‘beds’ with a pillow and a thin blanket. Luckily, it wasn’t too cold. And to think she complained about the food before. Her cell faced a wall with a tiny square window, through which she could see a slice of the sky, but that was it. At least she was given a few books from the library to read. She read them over and over again, and then tried to read them backwards.

Nicky was offered the chance to leave her cell each day for a shower in a communal shower, often she skipped that opportunity, choosing to shower only when she really needed to. After the first couple of weeks, she had finally been offered a job opportunity in reward for her good behavior (quietly staying in her cell and following orders from the guards) and she’d thought her life would get better. However, scrubbing floors and toilets didn’t help her make friends, and she only worked three hours a day before going back to her cell. She asked about moving to a different job, and was told that if she kept up her good behavior she could advance in a year or so, or petition to be switched to an educational program. Nicky thought about it, but she wasn’t sure how prison school would help her, and it certainly wouldn’t help her earn any money. She decided to keep doing her best, and maybe her good behavior would earn her the right to visit recreational areas for an hour a day. She heard talk of a TV somewhere in the building. Deep inside her, she felt a glimmer of hope that maybe some day she would earn the right to go back to Litchfield where her friends were, and she would never act up again and would avoid heroin at all costs. But she squashed that hope down; it was dangerous and she wasn’t sure if she would ever get out of Max. She needed to focus on the present. 

Nicky spent a lot of time thinking. She thought about her mom a lot. First she blamed her for her situation, then she started to see things from her mom’s point of view. Or did she? She kept changing her mind. All day long, she was having silent conversations with herself, trying to keep the loneliness away. Those thoughts of going back to her friends kept coming back. It had happened before, hadn’t it? She wanted to believe. 

One day, Nicky was in her cell after work, waiting for dinner time when the door opened. She jumped in surprise; it was twenty minutes early. Guards were escorting a handcuffed inmate to her cell. Her cell. A roommate? Nicky sat down on her bed and watched in awe as another person looked her in the eye like she was human as the guards undid her handcuffs and closed the door.

“I guess I get the top bunk,” the inmate spat out, bitterly. 

“I’m Nicky,” said Nicky, trying to be friendly but not wanting to give up the bottom bunk.

“Nicky as in Morello’s girlfriend?”

“Oh!” said Nicky. “How is she?”

The new inmate shrugged. “She got married.”

Nicky’s eyes widened in surprise, then she sighed. Lorna had always dreamed of getting married. Maybe she was happier now. But who was this person she didn’t recognize, and how did she know Lorna?

“Why are you here?” Nicky asked. “If you don’t mind me asking,” she added. She didn’t sound like herself, but she did not want to be fighting with someone who she would be stuck in the same room with for most of the day for who knew how long.

“Oh, it’s okay,” said the inmate. “I was about to get out, stole this bitch’s money, and she found out and hid a ton of shit in my room and then told the guards.”

“That’s rough,” said Nicky. “But on the other hand, it’s been driving me crazy being stuck in here alone. Maybe we can at least make the most of our time here.”

“How inspirational,” said the inmate. “I’m Stella, by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the input, readers! As promised, here's some Nicky and Stella. I did a bunch of research on what a maximum security prison would be like for women (sounds like it's a lot different from the ones for men, and similar to the prison in Chicago(?) where Piper met Lolly) but if you have any input on anything I got wrong, let me know!


End file.
